


I hate him

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [16]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Fight or Flight, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Silly, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Booker has hated Jack, ever since he hadn't died in the river & arrived in the future with Elizabeth. He hates him for so many reasons.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Jack
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Kudos: 16





	I hate him

Booker found Jack infuriating. The man was just so _friendly_ & _helpful_. He was Elizabeth’s best friend. He seemed to _genuinely_ like Booker too. Booker couldn’t comprehend how such a great guy like Jack could genuinely like him in any way, & that pissed him off. Jack often checked up on him, made sure Booker took his meds, & Booker hated the fact that the meds were actually working! All in all, he hated Jack, for being so kind to him. But that was all that it would ever be; friendly concern. Booker had just made peace with the fact that in this new day & age you could possibly like both men & women, & now suddenly Jack comes along & sends him into _another_ life crisis with his kindness. Booker had a _crush_ on him, on another man, on _that_ man. It was official, he hated Jack. Because of course, Jack would never feel the same for him. Booker was a certified mess, & half of the people he knew called him trash. And half of the time it wasn’t even to do with the way he used to scavenge in Columbia’s bins, which in his mind was 100% justifiable! Due to all of those thoughts, Booker was very confused when Jack came up to him one day with a cheeky grin on his face. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, with how dripping wet his blond hair was, & Booker wasn’t prepared for the smell of his shampoo.

“You know,” Jack hummed, leaning in close to Booker, “You’re quite a looker.” Then he winked at him. Winked! Booker’s mind must have short circuited, he had no idea what was going on.

“But... my name is Booker.” He countered ever so smartly, his whole face flushing red. What was happening to him?

“Booker the looker,” Jack added, leaning in even closer. Booker only looked at him in confusion, getting a sigh out of Jack, “You’re not very bright, are you?” Booker snapped out of his stupor at that. He might not have been Lutece level smart, but he wasn’t dumb either, thank you very much.

“Shut up.” He hissed.

“Booker, I’m flirting with you!” Jack replied, exasperated. He had gotten close to Booker & another thing Booker hated about him was that he was _one inch_ taller than him.

“No you’re not.” Then Jack kissed him. His lips were soft & they tasted like the coffee he had that morning. It made Booker’s mind soar. There was nothing in the world to him but Jack & his lips, moving skilfully against his. It was bliss. Then Booker punched him.

“Ow!” Jack yelled, glaring at him & rubbing his nose.

“I’m _sorry!_ I _panicked!”_ Booker covered his face, turning a furious shade of red from his neck to the tips of his ears. Jack walked back up to him, cupping his blushing face.

“You. Are _so_ cute!” Jack caught his fist when Booker swung at him again, pulling him into his arms. Booker hated Jack, because Jack loved him, & made Booker realise how bad he was at receiving affection. But Booker loved Jack, so he was ready to put up with it.


End file.
